starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Devastador/Leyendas
|muelle= |escape= |tripulacion=35,000 |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=Soldados de Asalto (10,000) |carga= |cargohandling= |abastecimiento= |lifesupport= |communications= |otros=Alteraciones estructurales |hideu= |funciones=Nave insignia |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |commission= |firstsight=7 ABY |destroyed=4 DBY |retired= |lastsight= |batallas=Guerra Civil Galáctica *Subjugation of Ralltiir *First Batalla de Tatooine *Batalla de Poln systemChoices of One *Batalla de Hoth *Batalla de Endor |afiliacion=Imperio Galáctico |flota=Imperial Navy *Death SquadronThe Essential Atlas |taskforce= |dueños=Darth Vader |namedcrew= *Daine Jir *DSS-0956 *DV-523 *DV-692 *Hija *Marquand *NT-311 *Nahdonnis Praji *Prestor *Pychor *R2-Q2 *R4-M9 |Capitáns= *Bolvan *Tion *Mulchive Wermis *Nevik *Sollaine |registry= |aliases= |modulos=}} El Devastador fue un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] de la Armada Imperial. Era la nave insignia de Darth Vader, además de ser recordado por su participación en la captura del Tantive IV durante la Primera Batalla de Tatooine. Características Además de las características propias de un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I, se le incrementó notablemente su infraestructura para poder incrementar su poder armamentístico. Historia [[Archivo:Devastator.jpg|thumb|left|Vista de popa de los motores del Devastador.]] En el 7 ABY, cuando el Devastador era parte de la flota personal de Darth Vader, fue encargado de ejecutar un bombardeo en el planeta Falleen debido a un accidente en un laboratorio secreto de investigación de armas biológicas, en que s e había liberado una bacteria que se comía la carne de los seres vivos, Vader se lo ordenó al capitán Bolvan para destruirlo, no estuvo de acurdo pero el fuego de los turbolásers del Devastador en la superficie logró detener la amenaza, aunque con esto murieron 200,000 falleen. En el 0 ABY, el Devastador estaba al mando de Lord Tion durante la campaña en contra de bases de la Alianza Rebelde. Dentro de esta campaña al Devastador se le encargó la pacificación de Ralltiir, bombardeando primero desde el espacio y luego con una ocupación en todo el planeta. El Devastador mantuvo un bloqueo en todo el sistema Ralltiir sin permitir siquiera acceso a las organizaciones de socorro, situación que causó mucho daño al comercio a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana. Tras la muerte de Tion, Vader tomó al Devastador como su nave insignia y comenzó la búsqueda de los Rebeldes que habían robado los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Vader descubrió al Tantive IV en Toprawa y lo persiguió con el Devastador hasta Tatooine, donde logró capturalo y con tropas de la Legión 501 entraron a la fuerza para capturar a toda la tripulación. Mientras, el Devastador destruía todas las cápsulas de escape que salían de la nave capturada con el fin de asegurar que ninguno de los rebeldes escapara. La excepción fue la cápsula de escape que ocuparon R2-D2 y C-3PO ya que al no ser detectada ningún signo de vida se pensó que había salido por un mal funcionamiento.''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelStar Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Durante esos eventos, el Escuadrón Azul de la Base Anchorhead se movió para interceptarlo. Rookie One y Ru Murleen fueron llamados desde Kolaador y se unieron con Thurlow Harris contra el Devastador. Interceptaron los Cazas estelares TIE/ln moviéndose contra ellos mientras Rookie One destruía los cañones del Destructor Estelar, destruyendo sus generadores de escudo y lograron dañar el puente.Star Wars: Rebel Assault Entre bastidores El Devastador fue la segunda nave que apareció en toda la saga de Star Wars después del Tantive IV. Aunque antes de la Operación: Skyhook el Devastador fue la nave insignia de Vader, los autores de X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide mencionan que Vader estaba en el Inmortal. En el juego Star Wars: X-wing Alliance se menciona a un Devastador, que es de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|clase Imperial II]]. Lo cual podría ser un error o bien otra nave totalmente diferente. En la novela ''Death Star'', se menciona erróneamente que el Devastador es un Superdestructor Estelar. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Choices of One'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Specter of the Past'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Trooper'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I Categoría:Naves del Escuadrón de la Muerte Categoría:Naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Naves insignia